


Picked Up

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: "Hey...is it hot in here, or is that just you?" Or, Darcy Lewis tries to begin courtship with Thor. And fails. Slightly. (Originally posted on 8/6/12.)





	Picked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Starting again with the reposts! I hope y'all enjoy this little silly fic. Thanks for reading!

How anyone was so oblivious of their own hotness was amazing to her.

This was the only thought that crossed Darcy Lewis' mind as she approached him. The few sheets of notebook paper crinkled in her coat pocket as a reminder of what her mission was.

She was going to woo Thor Odinson.

He was possibly - okay, scratch the possibly. He was the hottest guy she had ever seen in her short time on earth.

And she had come prepared.

He was sitting at a table, currently eating a plate of eggs as if they were going out of style. The pile of eggs was massive in and of itself, and Darcy idly wondered if he was going to have, like, all the cholesterol problems. Ever.

She inhaled through her nose as she walked over to him. His back was hunched over the food, but she knew that he was aware of her presence. Nothing ever slipped past his senses. It would be freaky if she didn't find it so incredibly cool. He placed his fork down on his plate and brought his glass of orange juice to his lips - he'd finally stopped throwing them down every time he wanted more, and she smiled, remembering.

Darcy finally arrived in front of him, standing as confidently as she could manage. It was weird, how he could make her legs feel like jelly, but she happened to like jelly.

"Thor," she said, clearing her throat.

"Ah, yes, Darcy! Sit down and enjoy this magnificent breakfast with me!"

Her heart did a little flip in her chest, but she persevered. "I will, but only if you feed it to me."

Thor cocked his head to the side, looking remarkably like a puppy. "I suppose that would not be a problem, but is there anything that ails you that would make you unable to feed yourself?"

Wrinkling her nose, Darcy continued. "Hey...is it hot in here, or is that just you?"

"I believe it is probably hot in here because of the amount of cooking going on."

"What's cookin', good lookin'?"

"Nothing...Jane has done all of that."

"Did it hurt?"

"What?" he pursed his lips.

"When you fell from Heaven?"

"Darcy, you know I fell from Asgard."

"If you need a love doctor, I have a medical degree."

"I am in perfect health..." Thor said, looking at her quizzically. "But I was not aware that particular condition required a doctor."

Darcy grit her teeth. Sure, Thor's complete cluelessness was charming, but this was getting ridiculous. She pushed on, though.

"Am I dead, Angel? Because this must be Heaven."

"...this is Midgard..."

Red flashed across her cheeks, and just as she was about to burst into a complete yelling fit, Erik interrupted.

"Thor, Darcy is trying to ask you on a...romantic outing."

Realization flickered in Thor's clear blue eyes. He gave her a smile, sharp and toothy and lion-like. "Oh! Well, why didn't you say so?"

Darcy slapped her forehead. She mumbled, "Would the park be okay?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed regally, rising from his seat and stretching his arms over his head. "That sounds like great fun!"

Thor then left, jovially, headed to change out of his pajamas and to get ready for their "romantic outing."

"You owe me," Erik whispered in her ear, clapping her on the shoulder as he sat down with his plate of eggs.

"Yeah, yeah. I had it all under control, and you know it."

Erik's only response was to laugh.

Darcy's response to that?

Yeah, she totally stole all his bacon.

\---

The date went okay, really.

Okay, it was _awesome._

They walked through the park, talked. Thor laughed at her "weird Midgardian ways" and protectively jumped in front of her when a random dude with a Doberman decided to get too close.

And at the end of the day, when Darcy took Thor's hand, he didn't pull away.

She said, "We should do this again..."

He smiled at her and replied, "Of course," while rubbing her fingers with his own.

The little fluttery thing happened in her chest again, and she almost spontaneously combusted when he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

And yeah, she totally _did_ owe Erik.


End file.
